<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flood of Sentiment by WadaFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794004">A Flood of Sentiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics'>WadaFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess Tower Confessions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), M/M, Post A+ Support, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years prior, Hubert had failed to make his feelings known to Ferdinand at the Goddess Tower. Now, as the war rages on, Hubert wants to rewind and go back to that night. He invites Ferdinand to meet with him in the cathedral, so that the two can try once more to properly express their feelings to one another.</p><p>(AKA: Hubert and Ferdinand get their sappy ending after the bittersweet failure from their prior excursion to the Goddess Tower)</p><p>[ Written for Day 7: Rewind ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess Tower Confessions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flood of Sentiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 7 of Wada's contributions to FerdiBert week!<br/>This is a sequel to a Pre Time Skip Fic I wrote a bit ways back!<br/>(While you could still enjoy this alone, I promise it will be much sweeter if you read the first part!)<br/>Please, enjoy Ferdinand and Hubert trying to re-do their confession from the night of the ball.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wheels of time have seemed to drag over these last five years. Each day had been an uphill battle to get from sunrise to sunset. Though, that was to be expected when you were starting a war. Conflict was inevitable, and it was bloody and soul-crushing. There were countless nights spent lying awake, fearful that it would be the last night you managed to return to a bed to rest. Because death always was on the horizon, chasing after each and every person who got wrapped up in the ruthless turmoil.</p><p>But luckily, such misfortune had yet to claim those of the Black Eagle Strike Force. Even with the loss of Byleth, with the leadership of Edelgard and the devotion of her armies and closest friends, they were managing to survive a war against two terrifying enemies. But they were not necessarily <em>winning</em> yet. But living to see another day was better than becoming fertilizer for the flowers.</p><p>Yet, when things were starting to seem possibly futile, there was a beacon of hope. The professor had returned as promised five years ago to meet with their class, and with this new addition to Adrestia’s forces, the tide of the war was about to be changed for the better of the Empire. <em>Change</em> was coming. <strong>Revolution</strong> was dawning. And there was nothing to stop it.</p><p>In the midst of all the chaos, through those five lengthy years, those among the Black Eagles had grown an unshakable bond. Including, to many others surprise, Hubert and Ferdinand.</p><p>A mutual understanding had been found. Although their differences may have seemed large on the outside, the majority were rooted in superficial matters. Stuff that no longer mattered in the wake of war. Upon maturing, such childish rivalries seemed petty. <em>Meaningless</em>. Sure, there were some issues of ethics at times, but both had come to learn that the other was just as devoted to Adrestia’s cause. To want to <em>better</em> the world, even if it must be done through marred hands and bloodshed.</p><p>And through the sheer amount of time constantly spent together, there was a rekindling of affections. Of an emotion that had long ago been buried or tossed aside. Or at least, attempted to be abandoned, since neither man had truly been completely able to forget their reluctant feelings from their youth. Instead, these past flames roared to life, lighting up the fire to illuminate the possibilities of a future past this war.</p><p>Things were seeming on the brighter side, too. With the most recent capturing of Derdriu, their struggle with the Alliance had been put to an end. Lysithea had joined their efforts, and they had managed to spare Claude with the promise of him returning such a massive favor one day and letting <em>some</em> of his allies live on. Their biggest challenge was yet to come through, as they were to set foot into the frigid lands of Faerghus to fight against the Church and Dimitri.</p><p>Yet, a feeling of <em>hope</em> lingered in the air. Along with it, came the urge to get all the weight off of one’s chest before the next large mission was to begin. While Hubert had attempted to get his muddled feelings in order, he had failed to write a proper letter as requested by Ferdinand. Then, when he had decided on the route of gift giving, he had been thwarted by Ferdinand offering him a present in exchange. The whole exchange was such a humiliating event, but it had also <em>softened</em> his fears to the point that perhaps he could <strong>bluntly</strong> confess his feelings.</p><p>Not hiding them through passive letters. Or longing stares across the table in the Cardinals' Room. Or the accidental brushing of hands during tea. Or spending hours into the night working alongside one another. Or offering gifts instead of words.</p><p>Hubert was going to be <strong>explicit</strong>, and he knew just the way he desired to do so. Hence, he wrote a small note inviting Ferdinand to meet with him in the cathedral in the evening. His plan was to <em>rewind</em> and try to re-do a past night between them, and hopefully, get his desired happy ending. (Even if he internally debated whether he deserved one as such a wretched man.)</p><p>When the sun falls and the moon rises to claim its place in the sky, Hubert finds himself sitting in one of the pews in the cathedral. He stares at the massive piles of rubble that are scattered around the room. He had no ties with the faith; he hasn’t since he was a child. Still, there is a sense of <em>peace</em> of being in a place like this. The quiet stillness of such a large room, making him feel much smaller. It humbled him. Keeps him aware that he is but a single bug in the grand scheme of things. He must never become too arrogant, even if his desires to overthrow this faith and the toxicity of the system it breeds was ever rampant in his heart.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by the familiar sound of armored boots walking across the floor.</p><p>Turning his head, he spots Ferdinand approaching him from behind. He silently takes a seat beside him, glancing towards the rubble and then back to Hubert. A soft smile is upon his face, which encourages Hubert’s own expression to loosen up, his eyebrows no longer scrunched in serious thought.</p><p>“Strange, is it not? How different this place looks. I could barely recognize it when we first arrived.” Ferdinand starts the conversation, easing it with a casual topic. Something impersonal.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>. Indeed, it was in terrible shape, but through our efforts, it has come to be rather improved. The rubble is far less consuming of the monastery.” Hubert replies, his hands folded upon his lap.</p><p>“Yes, I do believe we have done well to try and restore the place. I am sure it will only get better as we station here for longer periods of time.” Ferdinand sighs, his smile still bright upon his face.</p><p>The conversation is pleasant. Not invasive in the slightest. Hubert allows Ferdinand to take the initiative, letting him divulge into further chats about the progress of restoring Garreg Mach, as well as future battle plans. Nothing too detailed though. It was late, and this was to be an amiable meeting, not a discussion held within the Cardinals' Room. The two merely discussed their upcoming aspirations moving forward into Faerghan territory. Then, as the conversation hits a lull, Hubert finds the courage to take the next step of his plan.</p><p>“Feel free to decline, but, would you possibly be interested in... taking a small stroll outside? The fresh air could do us some good. Stuffed inside as often as we are.” Not that he was complaining. Hubert liked staying indoors - removing himself from heat of the sun - but he knew Ferdinand would enjoy such an excursion. He often attempted to get Hubert outside by inviting him to tea.</p><p>“While I am always eager to debate with you, I would much rather accept your invitation. So, yes, I would enjoy a short, evening walk together.” Ferdinand laughs slightly, which only makes Hubert’s heart flop further in his chest.</p><p>“Right.” Hubert rises to his feet, glancing down at Ferdinand. “Shall we then?”</p><p>He has the urge to reach down and offer his hand, but he merely <em>clenches</em> it at his side.</p><p>“Yes.” Ferdinand stands up, following after Hubert as they leave the cathedral to walk underneath the stars together.</p><p>Side by side, the two are quiet. There is a silent appreciation for the tranquility of the evening. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Plus, the moon hung high, illuminating the sky along with the sprinkling of stars scattered within the pitch black blanket of the night. There is no need for words. At least, not yet.</p><p>The air feels warm, not too cold, but with a faint breeze to keep it from feeling stagnant. As the two wander around the cathedral, a familiar destination is located. Ferdinand took a glimpse at Hubert, but the other did not dare to look back. Perhaps, he felt if he looked too early at the other man, that he would back out and not follow through with his plans for the evening. Hubert liked to consider himself a brave man; one who didn’t shy away from danger.</p><p>But from the uncertainty of emotions and interpersonal relationships…? He would run for cover.</p><p>Once they reached it, Hubert exhaled a breath he had been holding. He glances around, remembering all too vividly the last time the two of them had been alone in the Goddess Tower. He can still hear the echoes of the rain upon the ground, the sound of Ferdinand’s gentle breathing against him, and the pounding of his own young, foolish heart drumming in his ear.</p><p>The silence from before during the walk extends here, except it isn’t as comfortable. It feels <em>tense</em>, as if both men were waiting for the other to acknowledge the situation at hand. Yet, Hubert knows that he did not come this far to have his words be swallowed up like five years ago. No, this time he would be crystal clear about his intentions and thoughts for Ferdinand.</p><p>As Hubert was psyching himself up, Ferdinand was more or less doing the same thing. He knew that their previous time here he had never said a single word about his own feelings. He had been so wrapped up in his anger at being drenched from the rain and being taunted by Hubert, that he had never uttered a syllable about his own hesitant crush towards the snarky mage. But he would not merely stand here this time around!</p><p>“Hubert-”</p><p>“Ferdinand-”</p><p>Both try to begin speaking at the very same time, causing a soft laughter to be shared between the two. It was awkward, but it helped to fill the air that had been so quiet up until this moment.</p><p>“My apologies, you may go first, Ferdinand.” Hubert offers, folding his hands behind his back.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>. Right then.” Ferdinand nodded, knowing there was no use in delaying the inevitable. “Hubert, do you remember...the ball? From all those years prior…” Ferdinand’s voice trails off, eyes diverting to the wall nearby.</p><p>“Yes. Too well, in fact.” Hubert admits, a faint pink color spreading across his face. It is a good look for him, though, he would argue against such claims. “I can recall a certain someone coming up to me as wet as a <strong>dog</strong>, needing my help to dry off.”</p><p>Ferdinand gasps at such a snooty comment, eyebrows furrowing with an angry pout upon his face. Such an expression only causes Hubert to chuckle, doing his best to muffle it by biting his bottom lip. He did not wish to anger Ferdinand further.</p><p>“You’re terrible. I am attempting to have a serious conversation here.” Ferdinand huffs, cheek puffed up with air as he continues to pout. The look is one Hubert knows he will dream about. It’s <em>precious</em>.</p><p>“Sorry, I could not help myself-”</p><p>“As usual.”</p><p>“You know me well by now, Ferdinand.” The words are a tease, but they tug at his heart at the <em>implication</em> they share. That Ferdinand was one of the few who were able to get close to him.</p><p>Ferdinand’s expression softens, and he loses his minor annoyance. This was not easy on either of them, so perhaps he should give Hubert more slack for wanting to lighten the mood with his teasing.</p><p>“Hubert,...I must ask. On that night, why-” He sighs and feels his chest grow tight. “Why did you act...like that? As if you held...feelings for me, but then mocked me to my face.”</p><p>There is a shift in the air, and Hubert knew that this very conversation had been coming for a long time. Yet, even with five years to prepare, he was unsure how to handle it. How could he explain the complexity of his emotions, when he himself barely understood them? His grips at the fabric of his gloves behind his back as he finds his words.</p><p>“I will not make excuses for my past actions. I ask no forgiveness for my transgressions. I bare them as freely as I bare the blood upon my hands.” He pauses, shifting his gaze to look directly in Ferdinand's eyes as he continues.</p><p>“I...I did have feelings for you. Jumbled ones at that, but feelings nonetheless. It was a strange infliction upon me, for...I had never felt anything remotely close to that before. You had managed to get under my skin. To make me waver from my devotion. It was...<em>unsettling</em>.”</p><p>“I…I see.” Ferdinand mumbles, feeling a little disheartened.</p><p>“I’m not finished. I was stupid. Young and immature. I was far too wrapped up with- Well,...plotting for the siege against Garegg Mach. I could not let myself get distracted. Not by those who could have easily cast me aside for the enemy. It is not an excuse, I remind you, but it is a reason. Allowing myself to indulge in my...crush for you would have been a liability.”</p><p>Hubert feels ready to crumble where he stands once he mutters his last word. Admitting to such truths was harder than he thought. Yet, he knew that it was necessary if he wished to continue forward with the relationship the two of them were building. He did not want his own paranoia and secretive nature to stop him from having this <em>one nice thing </em>in his life. He did not wish to lose Ferdinand before he even got the chance to have him to himself.</p><p>Ferdinand moves forward, reaching and taking a hold of Hubert’s arms. He brings them forward so that he can grasp both of his hands and interlock their hands in between them. He gazes bashfully at their fingers intertwined, then up to Hubert’s shocked expression at such a <strong>bold</strong> gesture.</p><p>“I think I am starting to slowly understand you. Piece by piece. I think it may take me many more years to completely solve the puzzle, but...I have hope.” He sounds optimistic, squeezing their hands together.</p><p>“Perhaps I should try harder to be mysterious, if you are becoming accustomed to reading my intentions.” Hubert suggested, a slight jest to ease the mood.</p><p>“Be quiet.” Ferdinand mumbles before taking another step closer, their hands being the only thing keeping them apart. “...Tell me, Hubert, do you sometimes wish to <em>rewind</em> and go back to that night? To try again?”</p><p>He hears a soft laugh as Hubert lets one of his hands go. He brings it up to settle upon Ferdinand’s cheek. He feels the other jerk for a second, but then quickly calms as his thumb rubs across his skin. It is smooth to the touch. Then, Hubert invades his space further as he presses their foreheads together.</p><p>“Always.” He murmurs, watching as Ferdinand closes his eyes. He presses his lips out like he had done that night before, but now, he looked even more beautiful. It was hard to fathom, but it seems Ferdinand only kept getting prettier with each passing day. Especially now, with his face highlighted with a blush.</p><p>Firmly, he tilts his head and presses their lips together to meet for a passion filled kiss. Unlike their first “kiss”, this was much more confident. There was no hesitation from either party. As soon as Ferdinand felt those lips brush against him, he leaned directly into them to share all the sentiment that has been lying in his heart for ages. Feelings that have gone unsaid, but now were spoken through lips in another way.</p><p>Hubert has no desire to breathe, as he keeps locking lips with Ferdinand repeatedly. He can feel Ferdinand's hand come up to the back of his head, weaving his fingers through the black, short hair. He could also feel a hand upon his back, which steadies him when the <em>flooding</em> of emotions nearly makes him lose balance.</p><p>He pulls back from his mouth, just enough so that each can try to steal the air between their lips. It is an embarrassing display, as Hubert clings onto Ferdinand, his hand still upon his cheek while the other rested on his hip. Their eyes both peek open, looking equally struck with satisfaction as years of pining have led to this very moment.</p><p>Hubert is first to speak up, his hand moving to brush a strand of hair behind Ferdinand’s ear.</p><p>“I loathe superstitions. I find them to be nothing more than idle gossip. I also do not give a damn about the Goddess, but-” He swallows his pride. “...I care about you, deeply. I...I want the ridiculous rumor of this place to be true. That you, <em>Ferdinand von Aegir</em>, will stick by my side because I...I <strong>love</strong> you.”</p><p>Once the words leave his mouth, he feels more vulnerable than if he were to march upon the battlefield bare. Yet, he lays his heart out on his sleeve, hoping it will not come back to him crushed.</p><p>“You are a <strong>sap</strong>, <em>Hubert von Vestra</em>.” He mocks him, but there is a large smile across his face as he recalls the very words Hubert had said over five years ago. “But I <strong>love </strong>that about you.”</p><p>He then tugs him forward by the back of his head to share in another string of kisses. They are less sweet this time, more demanding as they had years of time to make up for. For all the time wasted with petty bickering, when they could have been together like this. Both men embrace one another fully, not caring at all about modesty or taking things slow. Surely, being in the midst of a war was an excuse enough to be a little nontraditional.</p><p>When the kiss comes to its end once more, Hubert reaches and grabs Ferdinand’s hand. He brings it to press over his chest. He allows the other man to feel the wild beating of his heart, as it is all out of sync when he is alone with him. The only time he ever got so out of sorts was when he was with Ferdinand. No one else could make his heart behave in such a wild manner.</p><p>“I know it is not much, but….I promise to keep my heart beating. For <em>you</em>. I will not allow it to reach its end, not until we come out the other side of this war <strong>victorious</strong>.” Hubert begins to explain, feeling like his face was on fire with the heavy set of blush upon his cheeks. He disliked saccharine things, but for Ferdinand, he would be as <em>overly sweet</em> as needed to make him swoon.</p><p>“I also promise that once the war has come to its end. I will properly offer you all of my heart. I hope that you are willing to wait for me…” His voice grows doubtful, nervous that Ferdinand would grow tired of having to wait around for the two of them to come together as a couple, when they clearly had mutual feelings and respect for one another.</p><p>These words, as silly and mushy as they were, have the intended effect. Ferdinand feels his vision begin to blur, tears forming in the sides of his eyes. He blinks them away, not wishing to look like a sobbing mess before the man he loved. Even if the tears were from joy, he wished to share the brightest parts of him. To help light the way into a better tomorrow.</p><p>Sniffling, Ferdinand removes his hand so that he can press his face into the warmth of Hubert’s chest. Once he is there, he never wants to leave. He feels his arms wrap around him in a comforting hug, a hand raising to stroke his hair and delicately run his fingers through the orange locks. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before glancing upwards at Hubert’s handsome face.</p><p>“I have waited five years already. I can handle a little longer.”</p><p>Hubert’s heart clenches in his chest, and he leans down to kiss the top of his forehead.</p><p>“Always the patient man.” Hubert whispers, nuzzling his face into his hair. “Thank you, Ferdinand. I will make the wait <strong>worth</strong> it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos/comment. It really brightens my day!</p><p>I am so happy to provide the happy ending for the original piece. I had hoped to get back to it, and I finally have it here.<br/>These two dorks are mushy and deserve one another~</p><p>As always, come hang with on Twitter @MahouMiss !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>